


Soul Marks

by alex415_413



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Love Stories, M/M, Multi, Other, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex415_413/pseuds/alex415_413
Summary: This is just a collection of stories I've wrote
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)





	Soul Marks

Sam awoke to an alarm going off in their ear, slowly peeling their eyes open to the room slowly filling with light. They reached over and slid up on the smooth screen to see the clock blinking 6 am. They wondered why they thought working the morning shift was a great idea, but they figured the money was worth it. Slowly climbing out of bed they stretched their limbs feeling their muscles loosen and their bones pop in protest, a sigh of satisfaction slipped from their lips as they came to a stand.  
Their morning routine went as follows: get up, head to the bathroom to shower and brush their teeth. Once finished, head to their room to get dressed, then head to the cafe to get everything cleaned up and ready for the apocalypse. They finish the routine then glance to the screen of their, 6:43 reflected back on their face as they grab their things and lock up their house, heading over to the cafe to begin the cleaning.  
Walking in and greeting their other fellow morning shifter, a young boy named Theo, they slipped in some air pods and began the moping and preparing of the equipment. As they pulled down the chairs from on top of the tables they caught sight of their soul mark on their pinky. Those stupid words thats supposed to link them to their one and only, the first words they would ever here from their soul mate. Sam was raised on the idea that the soul mark shouldn’t have to decide their fate, after all their mother didn’t end up with their soulmate. The story goes as follows, Sam’s mother was in love with a man who did not share a soul mark with her, in fact he had no soul mark, a rare case. She eventually did meet the person who she shared a soul mark with, it didn’t end very well though. As we know you have to share a feeling with your soulmate in order for your soul mark to disappear, and the feeling they shared was hate. Sam’s mother never really clarified why they shared this feeling but nothing became of them and the mark disappeared.  
The words that wrapped their pinky surrounded them with thoughts, how, when, and where, but the one they mostly focused on was if. If this would even work or would it turn out how their mothers did. They did often fantasize on the idea though, could you blame them, Sam also wondered about a world where the mark didn’t determine everyone's fate, maybe that kind of world would feel less pressuring. Sam shook their head, that rabbit hole was left for another day, they needed to focus on opening the store. Looking back to their phone it was already time to open the doors. Unlocking and flipping the open sign around Sam wondered if this was the day for it to happen, but they pushed those thoughts away as Theo took the orders and Sam took to making the drinks.

Taylor’s day started differently. There was no going to sleep for Taylor, they actually pulled an all nighter, staying up late to study for an exam, seriously who had an exam at 10 am Monday morning. Taylor’s phone sat quietly beside them on the desk, face down and charging as they read the words over and over in front of them. At some point the historical words started to become mush in their head but repeating it over and over was really helping, just as they were about to check the time on their phone the alarm went off. 9 am, they figured now would be the best time to set the notes aside to actually begin a day.  
Preparing their outfit Taylor headed to the bathroom, doing the essential of brushing their teeth when their eyes locked onto the words on their arm. Taylor couldn’t help the grin that formed at the thought of meeting their one, their mind wanders to the story their father had told them. How he was a simple cab driver in the mid 70s, stuck in morning traffic, by that time he had already picked up four people and taken them to their desired location, when he saw an arm waving on the side. He quickly pulled over and the woman climbed into the car.  
“I was sure I was going to have to stick a leg out,” his father says that he was caught off guard by the words, as he had read them across his thigh since he could comprehend words and he turned to the woman.  
“That was not how I thought I would hear those words,” At this part his father would laugh and say his mother looked bewildered, while his mother would chime in and ask him how he thought she should have taken it. Taylor’s parents fell in love after that and wore that love proudly wherever they went. Taylor always wanted that for themselves as well, dreaming of the perfect life with their soulmate.  
By this point Taylor had collected what they needed for the test, popped their headphones on, and then headed out, taking the choice to walk the two blocks to their campus, but stopping by the small cafe on the way, nothing like a nice drink to wake them up. Taylor approached the cafe, and stepped inside, surveying their surroundings.  
For a Monday morning the cafe was surprisingly quiet with only one person ordering. The giant window in the front wasn’t shy of letting the morning fill the room, if the room had been made with white walls and white floors it would have been blinding, but instead they went for a nicer layout of brown panel like walls and swirling green and grey floors. There were two people waiting off to the side deciding to take a seat at one of the many tables, communicating to the screens of their phones.  
As Taylor became another body in this space, they tugged off the headphones and pushed on the screen of the shattered phone. Walking up behind the girl ordering, Taylor studied the board with all the caffeine options. Should they get something fruity tasting or go for the same old black coffee with one shot of creamer, they weren’t really in the mood for adventure so the cup of pure energy was the best choice. Looking back down, Taylor realized that the girl was gone and it was now their turn to order, walking up to the boy with only the counter between them.  
“Hi, welcome to Lava Java, what can we make you today?” The boy, who on closer inspection was named Theo, recited. The smile on his face was infectious, how can someone be this happy at nine in the morning on a Monday.  
“Hi, uh can you get me a large black coffee with a shot of creamer and maybe one of those blueberry donuts,” The donut was a last minute decision considering they hadn’t grabbed something before leaving the house.  
Theo types this into the machine quickly then turning to Taylor saying the total, they didn’t really hear since their brain was still in the process of booting up but they still mindless gave him their card. As they waited for the machine to process, Talor tuned into the music, nodding their head slightly to the familiar tune coming back to reality when the machine beeps in approval and the card was passed back. The donut was surrendered over as they went to the corner, daydreaming of the day ahead mindlessly chewing on the donut, they observed that the people at the table now had drinks and there were now two more people in line, just as zombies like.  
“Order for Taylor,” Was called out into the open area, the words just hanging there. To any other person those words would have meant nothing more than a call out for a drink, but Taylor studied those words everyday. Those words are the first words Taylor is going to hear from the one. Walking up to the counter, Taylor looked to the one who casually called for them and tried to memorise the face, pierced ears and the curly dark hair with that odd white hair.

“Thank You,” The customer mumbled. Those words should have meant more to Sam after all they read them everyday. Their soulmate is supposed to say them, but Sam gave up hope on ever finding the one with those over used words. Nevertheless Sam still watched the other, messy blonde hair and the walkman headphones hanging on their neck. For a fleeting moment hope came, maybe this one could be it, maybe they should test it, but Sam shook the thoughts away and handed the drink to the other.  
Forcing a smile, it's too early to be awake, “Have a great day,” The other just gave a nod and then started to make their way to the door. Sam stared and decided to make a vow, if Taylor returned Sam would try to share a feeling with this person, maybe then they would get some clarity, but daydreaming about the what if’s won’t make something happen faster, so Sam dove themselves back into drinks.  
Sam hadn’t seen the person with the walkman headphones in over a month and the words on their pinky have been spoken to them multiple times since then. Each time with little to no reaction from Sam, sometimes without them even realizing the words had been spoken, but they just couldn't shake the thought of Taylor. Something just felt right about the way they uttered those words.  
They shook the thoughts away coming in again to work yet another morning shift, this time a girl by the name of Lizzy was with Sam. Giving the girl a nod in acknowledgement they went to their daily cleaning routine, picking the steel chairs off the cherry colored tables to push in and wipe down. Focusing on their daily task they eventually opened and started the process of making the drinks for every customer that appeared. When Taylor was just there suddenly, Sam began to wonder if they knew what a brush was as their hair was sticking in every direction. Sam heard Lizzy give off the usual routine greeting as she took Taylor’s order, a macchiato today in a normal cup, so they were planning to stay for a bit. Sam began to make the order right away, calling out the name as they set the cup down on the counter.  
“Thank you, uh,” Taylor approached and started to squint at Sam’s name tag, “Sam, cool shirt by the way, I love Queen,”  
A conversation opening, this was the only time Sam was excited that they could wear whatever they wanted as a uniform as long as they had an apron, name tag, and hat.  
“Welcome, and thanks, they’re one of my favorite bands. What’s your favorite song?” Sam could feel their palms begin to sweat, they weren’t one to communicate much with customers, they tended to go off the strong and silent type but every pore screamed with curiosity.  
“I Want To Break Free, something about that song makes me want to accomplish something that day. How about you?” Taylor practically gushed this out, their eyes shining with the excitement of the topic, Sam felt the small grin tug at their lips,  
“That is a timeless classic, personally mine is Crazy Little Thing Called Love, my mom loved that song, that love sort of rubbed off on me i guess,” Sam felt this could be a normal conversation, between two strangers but they could feel a burn irritating their pinky.  
“Sam, the next order is ready for you to make and it’s a big one,” Lizzy called out from the front, Sam looked over to see a line of one forming into a line of five. Quickly turning to Taylor, they said a quick, “have a nice day, and enjoy your drink,” before quickly getting started on the drinks that were beginning to pile.  
Just as the rush came to a close, Taylor had already left, their empty cup sitting on the counter empty and ready to be cleaned. Sam stared at the cup waiting for it to do a flip or evaporate, they grabbed the cup and began to wash it, feeling a bit of disappointment but not really knowing why.

Sam saw the customer the very next day, this time Taylor came earlier, the first customer into the door actually. “Good morning, Taylor, what's your poison today?” Sam is becoming more comfortable with the customer. Today they are alone, Sam was in charge of opening the store by themself with no help until 10 am, which they didn’t mind considering Thursdays tend to be one of their slower days.  
“How are you so awake this early in the morning, my eyes feel practically glued,” Taylor grumbled walking to the counter and glaring at the board, “How about a large espresso, but i need it to go, i have an exam,” Sam gave a nod, telling them the total and swiping the card, Sam can’t help to feel a bit bummed that their interaction was going to be limited today, but decided to make it last.  
“So what are you listening to today?” Sam asked, referring to the headphones around their neck, Sam can’t help but be curious, the overwhelming curiosity to learn more about this person itched at their mark every day.  
It took Taylor a minute for them to realize Sam was referring to them, “Oh, uh, it's Conan Gray’s new album, Kid Krow. He’s one of my favorite singers, the song is called Wish You Were Sober,” Sam could see Taylor’s face light up again, so Taylor’s thing was music, they could work with that.  
“I don't think i’ve heard of Conan Gray, but that's an interesting title for a song and album, i'm more into Johnny Cash and Elvis, but i'll have to check out this conan Gray character,” Sam finished their thought, with handing the cup of caffeine to Taylor. Sam really didn’t wan’t want this to end, they were enjoying the company and the place didn't feel as empty or quiet, but they knew good things had to come to an end.  
“Tell me what you think you do listen to him, i'll listen to more Elvis and the Beatles. Be prepared to have full conversations about both when I return,” Taylor smiled while sipping on the drink while slipping out the door.  
Just like that the warmth and the excitement was sucked out of the room, Sam’s mark started to itch, which caused them to start rubbing the mark. Sam sat there just, thinking about the possibility of running into Taylor again, not knowing the answer to that question, Sam disappeared to the back room, plugging their phone into the stereo and pushing play on the Kid Krow album.

It has been two weeks since Taylor had seen the barista, Sam, and the feeling of curiosity and excitement won't disappear. The last time they were in the cafe, they actually were having a conversation, a level Taylor wasn’t sure would actually happen, the whole time all they could think about were the words across Taylor’s arm and how with every letter Sam spoke, the mark got itchy. Maybe this is a sign, Taylor thought and they wanted to stay longer to talk, but eventually Taylor had to leave, stupid exam. They had gone back every day at different hours, but the barista wasn't there. But tomorrow was going to be different, setting their alarm to 9 am, they had a plan to get a date with the barista, or at least their number so Taylor wasn’t blowing their paychecks there, the coffee was good but expensive. Taylor prepared the outfit and went to bed that night, practicing what they were going to say over and over.  
The next morning though, let's just say luck was not on Taylor’s side. The alarm didn’t go off because they forgot to plug their phone in, so they awoke at 11 am. Realizing this, Taylor rushed up and out of bed and quickly got ready, rushing out the door the only thoughts in their mind were the words they were going to say. But when Taylor arrived at the cafe, Sam was nowhere to be seen. Beginning to accept defeat they decided to grab an iced coffee, ordering, then paying, and then finally receiving the coffee. There was always tomorrow for a redo, Taylor thought, going to leave the building, they went to pull on the door only to run right into someone, spilling the coffee. And to only make matters worse, looking up Taylor realized the person they ran into was no other than Sam, who looked upset and also, shockingly, pleased.  
“I am incredibly sorry, I can buy you a new drink if you like?” Sam apologized, the excitement physically shown on their face, finally running into Taylor again.  
“No, it's okay! I actually came to see you,” Taylor quickly said then instantly regretted, not liking how desperate they sounded. Maybe this could be fixed, “I mean, because you always make my coffee’s just right,” This isn't going how Taylor had planned.  
Sam started to laugh, “Um, well I appreciate the compliment on my barista skills,” Taylor then decides it needs to be done now, the curiosity is going to kill them,  
“Would you maybe like to grab a drink, not like you paying me back but like, getting to know you kind of way?” Taylor did it, they finally spit the words out.  
“Sure, lets maybe help clean this mess up first,” Sam grinned, scooping down to start cleaning the mess up.  
Taylor laughed and began to help, making light conversations with Sam as they began to slowly joke back and forth. This felt right to the both of them, they both shared the excitement of finally getting to see each other once again, neither of them realizing their soul mark’s began to fade.


End file.
